Monochrome Revenge
by vampireanna'dancer
Summary: Eight years after the fall of Naraku a lone follower casts a final spell in order to fully avenge his fallen Master. Unfortunately for Inuyasha, Miroku and Sesshomaru, the demon has a sick sense of justice. Now they must come to terms with their new bodies and find a way to turn themselves back to normal... if it can be done that is... [gender bender] [InuKag MirSan SesshRin]


Hello! For those of you that do not know me I am vampireanna'dancer :) obviously that is not my real name, but if I displayed my real name what's the point of having a pen name?

I currently have three stories that I am working on finishing, but when a friend did the dreaded 'What if...?' I had to write this down! I couldn't resist! So, without further ado... I give you: Monochrome Revenge.

Disclaimer: I do not own the wonderful work of art that is Inuyasha. Either the anime or the manga, neither... ok? ^-^

* * *

Prologue

**()(*)()(*)()(*)()(*)()(*)()(*)()(*)()(*)()**

**The Hunched Figure**

**()(*)()(*)()(*)()(*)()(*)()(*)()(*)()(*)()**

Eight years after the fall of Naraku…

"永遠の闇は永遠に非,難." (Eternal, darkness, condemn, forever) The gravelly voice, laced with malice, echoed through the dark cavern. A single candle flickered, desperately trying to stay lit using the almost completely burned out wick. Excluding the chanting voice and the hunched figure from whence it came, all was still and silent. The stale air held an almost nervous feel, as if waiting for something horrible to occur. Unfortunately it did not have to wait long, as the figure ceased its monotonous spell-making and spoke in a chilling tone, "at last, Master Naraku. You will be avenged, once and for all! I have waited and slowly gathered power from many strong demons for this moment. It took eight long, tiring years and you have been very patient Master. But no more! No… no more waiting!" Then, the demon flicked his hands towards the sky as if he was summoning a great spirit. A tornado of black and purple matter soared towards the roof of the small cave and disappeared into the night. "Finally, Naraku... is… avenged…" And with those raspy words, the demon keeled over on his side with a shuddering cough and disappeared in a cloud of dust. His soul beginning the journey to the pits of hell to join his brethren.

* * *

Chapter 1

**()(*)()(*)()(*)()(*)()(*)()(*)()(*)()(*)() **

**Inuyasha & Kagome**

**Miroku**

**()(*)()(*)()(*)()(*)()(*)()(*)()(*)()(*)() **

**The Evil Aura & the White Light**

**()(*)()(*)()(*)()(*)()(*)()(*)()(*)()(*)() **

**.**

**..**

**…**

**….**

**…**

**…**

**….**

**…..**

**….**

**…**

**…..**

**….**

**…**

**..**

**.**

Kagome hummed to herself as she plucked herbs from the flourishing garden. A patient had come in, suffering from rather severe lower stomach pains and excessive bleeding. The child, of no more then 13, had no mother to speak of and her father was unaccustomed to the specific workings of a young woman's body and was rather frightened at the prospect of trying to explain to his daughter where all the blood came from and why it was there and what to do about. As such, he had brought her Kagome to seek her professional advice and hopefully acquire a painkiller for the monthly cycle as it began its course. The 'p' word was definitely one thing about a woman's anatomy that most girls would rather live without.

Pulling the last ingredient for the herbal mixture out of the ground, Kagome hoisted her woven basket onto her hip and began the trek back down the hill. She smiled as she spotted Inuyasha and Miroku attempting to entertain Miroku and Sango's five children. It seemed as if they were trying to engage the kids in a game of hide-and-go-seek… to no avail. As soon as the 'counter' would get close to a hiding spot, another kid would deliberately make an animal noise or trip the 'counter' over making he or she cry and wail. The other kids would then come completely out of hiding and pick fun of the 'counter' for being 'stupid' or 'gullible' and once again Inuyasha and Miroku would have to intervene.

Kagome giggled a bit, they certainly had a lot on their hands, Sango was definitely right in saying enough is enough. She sighed, she had discussed children with Inuyasha before. However, after realising that her many dealings with the jewel, trip to the underworld, fluctuating priestess powers, continuous time travel and eventual mating with a dog demon (even if he is a half-demon) had all combined to grant her a rather serious lifespan boost, they had decided to wait a bit longer before trying for a child. Luckily, Kagome had come across natural herbal alternatives to contraceptive pills (she hadn't been researching it deliberately, honest!) in one of her future textbooks while studying for a year eleven (11) Biology exam.

She had given Sango a bottle of the child-prevention tincture as well, it wasn't that Sango wouldn't _like _more children, it was more the fact that 1. She was getting older and quickly reaching the point in the feudal era where it was considered highly risky to have children (though if this were the future she could have another easy ten (10) to fifteen (15) years of child bearing safety ahead of her) and 2. She just couldn't manage them all. At the moment, Sango was on a short vacation to a nearby hot-spring. Kagome had insisted that she take a break from all the hard work and volunteered Inuyasha and Miroku to look after the children for her. It took a few days, but Sango finally caved and agreed to take a short relaxation trip. But only after hearing Kagome promise that she would supervise Inuyasha and Miroku supervising the kids. In fact, she was due back later that afternoon.

Kagome smiled as she lifted the reed mat that covered the entrance to her home. She'd already spoken to the young girl, explaining what was going on with her body and why, and had given her a temporary numbing ointment. It didn't take long for Kagome to mix up the simple remedy. Usually, she would have a small stock of pain killers already made in the case of an emergency. But since this pain killer wouldn't be used for relief from a serious injury, Kagome had to adjust the ingredients a bit so it wouldn't be so potent and potentially harm the developing young girl. The child thanked her profusely for the medicine and advice and hurried back to her home and worried father.

No sooner had Kagome stepped back inside the hut, that she sensed an ominous presence. It was strong, very strong… too strong for her liking. She grabbed her bow and arrows and raced out the door and towards where Inuyasha and Miroku were. They had already ushered the children inside and were standing defensively just outside the door. She ran over to them, "what do you think this is?" Inuyasha looked at her, he seemed just as confused as she was. They could all sense the malleus in the air and yet… there were no demons to be found.

"Heck if I know, that's what we're trying to figure out. Where is all this coming from?!"

As if to answer his question, a solid black cloud suddenly whipped into the sight, heading straight for Inuyasha and Miroku. Kagome tried shooting a sacred arrow, but it did not have the desired affect and simply sailed straight through the whipping tornado. Abruptly, it stopped amassing the black matter and made a bee-line towards Inuyasha and Miroku.

"Inuyasha! Miroku! Watch out!" Kagome yelled, running towards them. Unfortunately the strange cloud was faster than she was and reached them first. As it began to surround the two, its colour gradually lightened further and further, and it spun faster and faster until Inuyasha and Miroku were hidden from view by a solid white, dense-looking, rapidly spinning twister. Then, as quickly as it had appeared, it evaporated into thin air, depositing a rather disgruntled looking human and half-demon in a heap on the ground. Kagome rushed up to them, asking after their health.

Inuyasha slowly sat up and blinked a bit as everything slowly came back into focus. He saw Miroku gradually doing the same, shaking his head a little to try and clear some of the fog that still remained after the strange occurrence they had just witnessed and been a reluctant part of. What was that? And what was its purpose? It had a sinister aura and was similar in colour and texture to Naraku's miasma. So what was it? At least it didn't really do anything other than cause an unwanted disturbance… wait… he blinked a few more times, looking down at himself in complete and utter horror. Why did he have BOOBS?! Inuyasha stood up quickly and surveyed the new arrivals, as well as what the rest of his body looked like. His muscles, though still there, had toned down a bit to match slim arms and a curved waist. A lock of silver/white hair fell over his shoulder and he realised it had grown a few inches. "Crap," he muttered and he noted that even his voice had risen a few octaves. Shit. Fuck. WHAT THE HELL! Sneaking a look back over his shoulder, Miroku seemed to be in the same predicament. Although _he _seemed to be enjoying the change, perverted monk.

Kagome stared in shock, not exactly sure what to do now. Inuyasha and Miroku were now very distinctly _feminine _and she was almost certain it had something to do with that odd cloud that had appeared not too long ago and vanished without a trace. She surveyed Miroku's long dark hair and Inuyasha's distinct curves with amusement. She wasn't drawn to the same sex, but she had to admit, they made a couple of _very _cute girls.

Unknown to the trio of friends, they weren't the only battlers of Naraku that had received a visit from an unusual dark tornado…

* * *

Any questions, don't hesitate to ask ^-^ yes, Sango will be in this, she just hasn't returned from her short vacation yet :)

Please review if you have the time! I really appreciate the feedback :)


End file.
